Without you
by Prettylittleliars58a
Summary: Ezria story with other characters included. Two versions of this story. Will keep you updated.
1. Part One

A/N : Ezria story with a hint of other characters, I wrote two versions of this story. Enjoy.

Aria POV

"Tofu? How do you crave tofu? It literally tastes like nothing," Ezra raised an eyebrow. "I don't know. I just do. And hurry, when you get back I'd like to watch a movie," I stood on my tip toes and pecked my husbands lips. He sat in his car and drove off. I waited until he was out of sight before I called the girls, "Hey. He's out," I confirmed. Caleb and Toby were throwing a guy's only party this weekend. But he refused to go because he didn't want to be away from me. The plan was to get him to the mall then Caleb would steal his car. The first move he'd make is phoning the police, they'll be expecting his call. The car has tracker, Toby tells Ezra He tracked down the car. They eventually get to the car which is also the destination for the party. I've already packed his bag of clothes for the weekend and put it in Tobys van.

I sighed heavily, only now realising that I'm not going to see Ezra for the weekend and that I didn't say a proper goodbye. Hanna pulled up outside our house, "Let's get this party started," She yelled out and carried a huge bag filled with alcoholic beverages. "Han. I'm not partying, pregnant. Remember?" I asked. She nodded. "Oh she remembers. All that's for herself. That bag took up gift space," Emily got out the passenger side and handed me a gift bag, walked to the cars boot and carried as many box's as she could. "Isn't Spencer getting out?" I questioned. "On the phone with her mom," Hanna answered. Emily, Hanna and I walked into the house. I set the bag on the kitchen counter and Emily set her box's next to it. "Hey," Spencer came in. I greeted her with a hug and peck on her cheek. "My mom's bringing the rest. She'll be here in a minute or so," Spencer said, bringing in gifts from my baby shower that she threw for Ezra and I in the barn. "Wow. She's not even born yet and she's got things to last her a good two years," I stated, "Soon she'll be taking over my closet space." Last night, Ezra and I got home really late, we didn't manage to pack our gifts in his car so Spencer promised to bring it as soon as she could.

We sat in the baby room as soon as Mrs. Hastings delivered the gifts, Spencer and I on the two seater couch and Emily on floor with Hanna. The room was filled with tiny boxes with bows on them. I opened the first box, "That's from my mom," Spencer said. I pulled the outfit out and held it agaisnt myself for the girls to see. It was a white dress patterned with tiny turquoise dots, a matching turquoise jacket and shoes. I noticed the tag. "Oscar de la renta?" I questioned, "Haven't heard that before." Hanna gasped loudly. We all snapped to her attention. "What?" I asked. "Oscar de la renta is a famous designer. Anything from that fashion line is worth a fortune, even down to something as tiny as a pin," Hanna smiled, proud that this is her area of expertise. I looked at Spencer, "Your mom definitely didn't have to do this. I'm sending it back," I started neatly wrapping the clothing. Spencer stopped me, "No. Don't do that. She gave instructions. She said that if ever you find out who the designer is, She knows you'd freak out so her instruction was that you can't return it," Spencer took the clothing out again and stood, walking to the walk in closet to put it on a hanger. Emily opened the next box, a baby monitor. "It's from," She looked for a tag. "-A." Her eyes widened. "WHAT?" Hanna, Spencer and I yelled out. "Kidding. Geez guys," Emily laughed. We gave her a stern look. "It's from me," She winked. "Thank you, Em. Could you set it up?" I asked. She nodded and got right to it. Hannas turn was next, She carefully opened the gift box, inside was a pair of stockings, shoes and a black and pink tutu, "From Mona," Hanna said. "Aww. Our baby girl would look like a princess in that," I smiled warmly. We went through gifts for the next hour or so. Spencer made note of who got me what so I could start on the thank you notes. "I still don't understand why he didn't want to go out tonight," Hanna said as she put the last onesie on a hanger. "Caleb and Toby are literally his best friends." "He's only this way because I'm about to pop," I shrugged, "I'm sure that if it was any other time, he wouldn't turn down the invite." My phone rang from across the room. Since it was closer to Hanna, She handed it to me. "Unknown number?" I questioned. Before I could answer, Spencer's phone rang as well. She moved from the room so we could both talk without disturbing each others calls. "Hello?" I answered. "Good day, I'm looking for Mrs. Fitz," "This is she," "Ma'am, you're speaking to officer Carroll. We would like you to come down to Rosewoods Medical," "Whats wrong?" I asked while running into my room and grabbing my black coat. "Ma'am, we are not permitted to discuss this over the phone," She said and ended the call. "Who was it?" Emily asked when I got back into the baby's room. "We have to go," Spencer said running pass the room, making her way to my car. I grabbed the car keys and threw them at her. She caught it and got in. Hanna and Emily were hot on our heels. Spencer drove as fast as she possibly could, "Caleb texted me. Ezra and Toby were supposed to have arrived to the party a half hour ago," Hanna said. "Tell him to meet us at the Medical," Spencer said. Hanna nodded.

As soon as we had arrived, Emily said she'd park the car while Spencer and I went in. "Hello," I said to the receptionist. "Mrs. Fitz, I've got a call-" I started explaining myself when someone cut me off, "Mrs. Fitz and Mrs. Cavanaugh," the voice called out. We turned to see a brunette in a police uniform. "Officer Carroll. Officer Michael," She gestured to the man. Spencer seemed to be familiar with his name, I guess he made the call to her. "Could you come with me," She asked and started walking to the waiting room. "What's going on?" I asked. "Mr. Fitz and Mr. Cavanaugh have been involved in an accident," She stated firmly. "Are they alright? When can we see them? How did this accident happen?" Spencer blurted. "They're both in critical condition. You will be able to see them soon after surgery. We have a witness if you'd like to speak to her?" Carroll offered. Spencer and I agreed. "Miss. Peters," The officer called out and nodded at us. The young girl, who looked to be about 16 or 17, walked towards us from the vending machine. "Could you please tell these young ladies what exactly you've witnessed?" Carroll politely asked. "Hi, Stella," She introduced herself. "I was walking my dog when the robot turned red for me and green for cars. The brown van, with Mr Fitz and Mr Cavanaugh, moved off as it was their right of way. It was then that I heard a loud horn. The truck sped through the red robot and crashed into the brown van. I immediately called an ambulance," She sounded shaken. "Thank you," I said. She nodded and gave Spencer and I a hug, "I hope they're okay." "I'll give you ladies some time to process all of this. If you need anything, feel free to give me a call. I was a close friend to Mr Cavanaugh and will be happy to help out in any way possible." She walked away after we thanked her. Hanna and Emily were given the run down by Spencer while I phoned the necessary people, i.e. Ezras brother and mother and my parents. Spencer was next, She contacted everyone who would want to know about Toby. Once we gave everyone the news, we've promised that we'd keep them updated, Hanna even created a group chat. We sat patiently in the waiting area, Spencer in Emily's embrace and I in Hannas. Caleb came rushing in a second later. He kissed Hanna on the forehead and held Spencer's hand while embracing me and nodding to Emily. "Still no news," Hanna hit send after receiving a message from Mike on the group. Minutes seemed like an eternity, I was beginning to get impatient. "Let's go for a walk to the cafeteria? You haven't eaten," Hanna said when she realised we've actually been sitting here for an eternity. Three hours, no exaggeration this time. "I'm fine," I said, "You guys can go. You don't have to stick around," Spencer told them. "We'll be okay." Hanna obliged, surprisingly. They left after kissing our cheeks and asking us to phone when we have any updates. Spencer moved to sit beside me, "Aria. Please don't worry. It's not good for the baby," She said calmly. "I can't not worry, Spence," I closed my eyes, trying not to burst into tears again. "I understand that. But I'm worried about you as well. Not just Ezra and Toby. I'm worried because I know what stress can cause in a pregnancy. So please, for the sake of your baby, be calm. I'm here, everything will be okay," She caressed my back. "Damn. I should've taken Hanna up on that food offer, I'm hungry," She smiled. I looked into her eyes, Spencer was hurting too. She has the biggest heart, She gave herself time to worry and then bounced back to her caring self just to be here for me. She was definitely not hungry, she's eating for the sake of me. She's eating so I'd eat as well. "Lucky you," Hanna called out from the end of the hallway, her voice echoing through the room. She eventually got to where we were seated and handed us two sandwiches and two bottles of water. "What kind of a friend would leave you two at a time like this?" She asked and held us close, "It's not that easy to get rid of me. It'll be okay, I love you." She whispered. "Mrs. Cavanaugh," a nurse called out. Spencer's attention moved from her sandwich to the nurse. "Yes?" She stood and Hanna and I followed. "We have good news. Mr Cavanaugh is recovering. You can see him as soon as he wakes up," She smiled. We embraced Spencer, Happiness all around. But then I saw the nurse turn away, at the back of my mind I thought she'd tell me the same about Ezra. "Nurse Jane?" I called out. She stopped and turned to me, "What about Mr Fitz? Is he recovering as well? When can we see him?" I asked with hope in my voice. She looked at me with sad eyes. "It's too early to tell. I'm sorry," She turned to leave. "Hey," Emily came back. She had four dozen flowers in each hand and Caleb on her tail with balloons, cards and chocolates. "It's for when they wake up," Emily tried to lighten the mood. Spencer gave her the good news about Toby. Suddenly a red light filled the hospital. The walls turned from white to a flashing red. All the nurses gathered at their station immediately. A lady in red, who I assume to be the nurse in charge of this ward, spoke to them. I couldn't tell what she was saying because they were far away. She pointed to four nurses. They removed their current nursing gowns and were helped, to put on a pale green surgery uniform, by other staff. "What's going on?" I asked. Emily, Spencer and Hanna grabbed me in an instant. I didn't realise I was falling. I felt my body shift from being in their arms, to being in Calebs. Everything happened in slow motion.

First, I saw the four nurses rush past me and up the emergency staircase. Then, I looked at Spencer to ask what's going on. Third, I felt my head spin, things were becoming black and I could faintly hear Hanna asking for help. I blinked back and saw Spencer. She brushed the hair away from my face. My body floated. I couldn't open my eyes again. But when I did, I saw Caleb. He was carrying me. Then I felt my body go even more limb than it already was. And then, black.

I slowly opened my eyes. I studied my surroundings, unsure of what exactly was happening around me. "She's awake," Spencer called out the door. "Honey. Hi," She cooed. I looked at her, blankly. "Mrs. Fitz," a nurse walked in. "Nurse Nancy," She pointed at her name tag. "How are you feeling?" She questioned. I didn't know how I felt. What does normal feel like anymore? I mean, I've been waiting here for Ezra for a long time. How does she expect me to be? Oh snap. Ezra. "Ezra," was the only thing that came out my mouth. The nurse looked at Spencer then at me. "I'll give you some time," She said and left. "Time?" I managed to slowly regain my composure. "Time for what? I just want to see Ezra," I said and burst into tears. Spencer held my hand. "Spencer. Please," I begged. In those two words, I begged for her to tell me good news, to tell me that Ezra is just around the corner. She squeezed my hand tight. "Aria, Ezra didn't make it," She said, softly. "What?" I asked, hoping that what she said was distorted by my sobs. "The surgery was unsuccessful as he lost a lot of blood and it was too late to save him," She explained. "How far back do I need to go?" Spencer got comfortable. "All I remember is Hanna asking for help, so about an hour or so back," I said. She looked at me with sympathy. "Aria. You fainted yesterday. At around 1am. The red lights? Those were for Ezra. They needed nurses asap in the surgery room. The doctor who was with you had to perform an emergency C-section because your pressure was dramatically decreasing over time. Little Fitz was born at 4am on the 16th of January. Ezra didn't make it that far. You were sedated and continuously dropped in and out of consciousness," She explained each part slowly, allowing me to take it all in. She held me close and I cried into her shoulder. "How am I going to do this alone? Whenever I was afraid, Ezra would tell me we're in this together. I don't know how to raise a kid. Spencer, I'm screwed. One hundred percent screwed." "Hey come on," She said after a while, "Everything will be okay. You have all of us here. I promise to be here every step of the way. Now, don't you want to be with your baby girl? I think its about time," She smiled down at me after about 3 minutes of me crying hysterically. "Hanna," She said, aloud. Hanna walked in with a white bundle in her arms. She placed her in my arms. I cried, again, but this time it was tears of joy. "Hi there, little one," I smiled at her. She was gorgeous. "I can't believe I don't remember giving birth," I said. Spencer nodded to Hanna and she left, promising to bring the rest of the family in a half hour later. "We couldn't name her because none of us knew what you and Ezra decided on," Spencer explained. "Ezra wanted to name her Azalea. I wanted to name her Paris," I smiled slightly. "Paris Azalea Fitz," I looked at Spencer, confirming my new born baby girls name. Spencer summoned the officiating doctor and I signed the papers. "Were you here the entire time I was out of consciousness?" I asked while trying to sit up. Spencer took Paris away from me, placed her in her plastic baby cot that was covered in baby friendly sheets, and helped me. "Yes. But so was everyone else," She smiled kindly and handed Paris back to me once I was comfortable. "She looks like Ezra," I caressed her cheek. "That's true. He would have been proud of you both," Spencer tried to hold back her tears, I could hear it in her voice. She turned towards the door and wiped her face, "So, you'll be discharged tomorrow," She stated. I looked around the room, worried about how I'm going to manage getting all of these things back home. "Your mom insisted on staying with you, I told her she didn't have to because you have us and we don't mind. But she played the 'I'm her mom' card on us," She sat on the chair next to the door. "I'll be okay. Ella has priorities, Tell my mom not to worry herself," I said. "Worry about what?" Ella walked in as if on cue. "Mom," I smiled widely. "Hey honey, how are you feeling?" Ella asked. "Im better, I think," I responded. She hugged me while being careful not to hurt Paris, who she took from me. "Hey there, my favourite grandchild," She cooed. "Your only grandchild," I raised an eyebrow and laughed lightly. She smiled, "Did you change her diaper?" She asked me. I shook my head, "Not yet." I moved the covers off of myself and tried to get to the changing table. "No no, you can't do that just yet," My mom said as Spencer shook her head and helped me back in. "But I want to change her," I sulked, "I didn't have a turn." "First of all, in a few months you'll be wishing someone could take your turn," my mom said. After seeing the look on my face, She sighed and gave in. "Try to cross your legs," She said. Spencer assisted me in sitting upright. Ella placed Paris on the open space infront of my crossed legs. "Do you know how to?" She asked me. I nodded. Spencer handed me the wipes, diaper and baby powder. To be honest, I don't know how to. I'm basically going to wing it. I removed the old diaper, making mental notes of the way it was set. I then looked at my mom for help after realising that there wasn't a point in me pretending. "It's simple once you get the hang of it," She said. She turned Paris to face her and successfully cleaned her and put on a new diaper. "What formula have they been giving baby?" My mom asked. I shrugged, embarrassed that I didn't know. "It's in there," Spencer pointed at the nearby drawer. Ella handed me my daughter and walked over to the drawer. "I planned on breastfeeding. Ezra did a whole lot of research back when we found out about Paris," I said, feeling myself start to tear up, "He used to come home from work, excited that he had more information for me to go through." I smiled at the memory. I looked up at my mom and saw that she put the formula away and started walking towards me. "Feed her," She smiled and winked. "Just dont freak out if she doesn't latch on. What do you feel like eating?" She asked and grabbed her handbag. "Pizza, please," I said. She kissed my forehead and then baby's cheek. "Hanna can come in now. Some rule about two visitors per patient. I'll send her up," She waved and left.


	2. Let me heal

I've only done my ugly cry on special occasions. And this? This was a special occasion so I was allowed to. I turned to Spencer when she squeezed my hand, after I finally calmed down enough to think. "I'm here," She said. I took Paris from my mother and walked towards Ezras coffin. The church was empty. His funeral service was done and I've requested to spend a few more minutes with him. "Ezra," I put my hand in his cold and lifeless one. "I love you. You're my forever. I promise, your daughter - our daughter, will know you. She'll love you more than anything in this world. Please don't forget to watch over her," I said. "And haunt the boys that break her heart," I smiled and looked at Hanna. She stood beside me, "Dont worry, Fitzy, we're here to help them. We'll do the best we can. I promise," Hanna held up her hand. "And I promise to make sure she's always on the right path in terms of her academics," Spencer held up her hand. "Hi Ezra, Emily here," Em walked up to the bottom of the coffin, "and I promise to always be the one whos there for her when she needs advice or just someone to listen to her," She patted the coffin. "We promise to beat up whoever hurts her," Caleb stepped beside Hanna and nudged Toby. By now I had tears running down my cheeks. "Come on. With you guys doing everything, what am I supposed to do?" I sulked. "You've gotta keep the memory of her dad alive. The biggest and most important thing in her life." Spencer smiled. Even though everyone knew Ezra couldn't hear them, they said those things anyway. It was definitely a reassurance to me. I needed to hear it. "On behalf of Ezra, I thank you guys," I said. They came in for a group hug. "Mrs. Fitz. We can't wait any longer, we need to take the body down to the cemetery now," Phillip, the guy who helped me arrange this entire thing, said. I nodded. "I LOVE YOU," I knelt down to his ear and whispered.

Spencer drove us to the cemetery. Paris wriggled in Hannas arms and Hanna freaked out. "She's hungry," I sighed. I took her from Hanna and lifted my shirt to feed her. She immediately latched on and her whimpering stopped. I sat back and thought about Ezra. I need to be strong for our princess, it won't be easy but I need to. Soon we were in Ravenswood, ready to bury Ezra. Spencer parked the car and helped me out. She took Paris as Hanna and my mom stood by my side. "Come," Ella said to me. I couldn't move. I froze. "Ar, as much as you don't want this to happen, it needs to and eventually it will. No matter how long you stand here, frozen, everything will happen. And through it all, look around you, we're here." Spencer gave me a mini pep talk. I nodded and slowly made my way to the burial site.

"I'm gonna shower," I said to the girls as soon as we walked into my house. "I'll run a bath for Paris while you do that," Emily said. She followed me upstairs. I walked into my room and she went into Paris'. After taking a quick shower, I made my way into the room next door to find Hanna struggling with a diaper, Spencer taking a call and Emily in the little en-suit. I sniffled and tried to look as strong as I could muster then walked in. "I also struggled the first few times," I smiled at Hanna and held out my hand for her to give me the diaper. She sighed and handed it to me then stepped aside. I showed her how to put it on then I picked Paris from her changing table and handed her to Hanna. She followed me into the closet. "It's cold tonight," I said aloud. "This should be sufficient," I reached for a grey woollen jumper and gave it to her. "That was my mom. She insisted on bringing over food," Spencer said.

After supper we went to bed or at least attempted to. Emily spent the night in my room. She was woken by the cries of Paris at 11pm. "I've got her," She said. "No. I've got her. I have the milky boob, remember?" I asked. She laughed a little then went back to sleep, seeing that she really didn't have an argument there. "We've slept for a total of three minutes," She exaggerated the next morning. "I'll take the next shift," Spencer said. "You guys really don't have to," I put Paris into her cot in the living room. Hanna flipped the last pancake onto a large plate and set it at the middle of the table. Spencer then placed a tray of bacon next to the bowl of strawberries. "Dig in," Spencer smiled. I had no appetite but was too polite to say so. I placed a pancake and strawberries in my plate then Emily glanced over at me and put about three pieces of banana on my pancake. "And when you're done, you're gonna have bacon," She instructed. I acknowledged her but planned on not doing what she said. "I was thinking," I started. Hanna groaned, "I know that voice. She's kicking us out." I shook my head, "Not kicking you out, its just that I can manage on my own now." "That's the polite way of saying you're kicking us out," Spencer waved her fork around as she chewed on her bacon. I shrugged, "Really, I'll be okay. Besides, Ellas here almost every day. I promise to give you guys a shout if I need help," I smiled. "You can stay for Paris' one week party I'm having tomorrow," I told them in hopes of them feeling better. "Sure. But a one week party? haven't heard of that," Hanna said. "It's something small. A lots been going on, we need something to bring us all together and lift our spirits a bit. We can have a dinner party. Kind of. If you want you can get your parents to come," I suggested. "My mom's leaving with Ted tonight. They're going to California," Hanna informed me. "I'll ask my parents," Spencer said. Emily nodded and added that she will as well. Spencer stood to clean up when I heard Paris crying. "I've got her," Hanna jumped up from her seat and darted towards Paris. "Get ready, we're going to the park," Spencer said to me. "Do we have to?" I asked and put my plate in the dishwasher. "Yes. Now go," She shooed me out of the kitchen.

After the dinner party I put Paris down to sleep while I had a quick shower. My dad helped me move my bed against the wall earlier. I positioned Paris between myself and the wall and started feeding her. "She's exactly what I wanted and more," I heard a voice. I looked towards the bedroom door. "You know, She looks more like you than me," I whispered, Careful not to wake her up. "Absolutely not. Look," Ezra pointed at Paris, "She has your nose. Lips. Chin," he started listing. I cut him off, "She has your hair, fingers, complexion, eyebrows," I smiled. "Okay okay. I think we can agree that she is the mixture of us both," he sighed and lay next to Paris. "Obviously. I would be surprised if she looked like Spencer or something," "oh you think you're smart huh," he got to my side of the bed and started tickling me. "Ezra. Stop," I hit him playfully, "Stop or our daughter will get crushed," I giggled. "You've got me," He said and backed away. "Want a glass of water? I'm getting some for me," he asked and headed towards the bedroom door. I nodded, "Yes please."

A/N. This is a short chapter as compared to the last. Aria starts imagining Ezra being there...what happens next?


	3. Welby is just around the corner

**GENERAL POV** **TWO MONTHS LATER :**

"Spencer please, I'm fine," Aria said. "I didn't want to resort to something as drastic as this but you have to listen. It's for your own good," Spencer locked the car doors and started the car. "That isn't necessary," Aria glanced at the car door and back at Spencer. Spencer shook her head and put the car into gear before heading down the driveway. "Are you sure Paris will be fine? I could've left her at home with Ezra. He said he wouldn't mind," Aria turned to look at Paris in the car seat. Spencer was definitely worried about her best friend who was basically her sister. So were the rest of the girls. A week after Ezras passing, Aria had imagined him there. She had visions of him, and felt his presence a lot. What worried the girls the most was the fact that Aria has gotten to the point where as actually believes that Ezra is there and is willing to leave Paris with him, alone. They took shifts when they realised that this has gotten too far. Hanna would do Monday's and Tuesday's, Emily would do Wednesday's and Thursday's, Spencer would do Friday's and Saturday's. They'd alternate who does it on Sundays. This went on for three weeks until Spencer decided to use her Saturday to get Aria to Dr. Sullivan. "She'll be okay. I'm taking her to your mom's after I get you to Dr. Sullivan," Spencer said. She tried not to cry. She had to be strong, Even when she knew Aria was close to insanity. "Hey, mind if your mom keeps Paris for a few days? I wanna spend next weekend in Philly," Spencer asked. "Are we all going?" Aria questioned. Spencer nodded. "Melissa needs to go to London for that weekend and I told her I'd look after her apartment for her," Spencer said. She didn't want Aria knowing that she volunteered to house sit because she needed Aria to have a change of environment for a while. "That's sweet of you," Aria smiled. She got off the car and took Paris out the car seat as soon as they arrived. Spencer locked the car and they walked into the building. "Mrs. Cavanaugh for 11:30," Spencer said. "Right this way," the receptionist said after looking though her files. Dr. Sullivan greeted the girls and took Paris from the arms of Spencer. "Hey there, Gorgeous," She cooed. "How old now?" She asked. "She turned two months last Monday," Aria responded. "How's motherhood going?" "It's alright. Not as difficult as I've expected. But then again, I'm always with one of my girls. They're extremely helpful. Ezra helps too. Now and again. He fights to take night shift. I let him, but the girls, on the other hand, don't budge," Aria rolled her eyes playfully. Dr. Sullivan handed Paris to Spencer, "I'll be seeing you in an hour's time," She said to Spencer. Spencer nodded and allowed Aria to say bye to Paris before heading out the building. She carefully strapped Paris into her car seat and headed to the Montgomerys. "Hey Mike," Spencer smiled. His first move was to remove Paris from her seat and kiss her everywhere. Paris gave him a gummy grin before wriggling uncomfortably. "Your sister expressed milk. She's hungry," Spencer dug in her car boot. She removed the stroller and opened it out. "What does that mean?" Mike quickly handed Paris to Ella, who just showed up. "What does what mean?" Ella asked. "Hungry means she wants milk. As in her stomach is empty," Spencer said and handed Mike the baby bag. "Obviously I meant the depressed thing," Mike rolled his eyes, annoyed that he was confused and Spencer wasn't helping. "Expressed. She pumped out milk in this bottle so when Paris isn't with her, She can still have breast milk," Spencer explained. She got to Paris and kissed her forehead, "See you later, pumpkin." "Oh, like when they milk cows?" Mike finally asked when Spencer started her engine. She laughed, "On a much smaller scale. And your sister isn't isn't cow. Call me if you need anything. Not Aria, okay?" Spencer instructed. "Sure. Drive safe," Ella waved her off.

She parked outside the coffee shop that was a block away from Dr. Sullivan. She ordered herself a cinnamon bun, a bagel for Aria and two coffees, making sure that she told the barista she'd only pick it up in half an hour. Back at Sullivan's office, Aria was telling Sullivan about her favourite moments with Ezra. "Trust me, the people around us did not like the fact that he interrupted the movie. We got kicked out. And banned," Aria smiled and looked at the seat next to her. Sullivan was definitely worried. At this point, She could only resort to the worst, She didn't want to but it needed to be done. "I'll be right back," Sullivan closed her file and walked towards the door. She turned back to look at Aria, who was now in deep conversation, then opened the door and left. "Andrea," She called out, softly. "Doctor," Andrea, the receptionist stood from her seat. "I want you to get Mrs. Cavanaugh in here immediately. I need to talk to her before my next client," She instructed. Andrea picked up the phone and dialled Spencer. "Hello," Spencer answered. "Hi. Mrs Cavanaugh, Dr. Sullivan has requested to see you. Any time before 12:15pm would be ideal," She said, making sure to give Sullivan and Spencer enough time to talk before 12:30pm, the next Appointment. "Sure," Spencer hung up. She walked in within the next two minutes. "That was quick," Andrea looked at the clock, 12:03pm. "I was around the block," Spencer shrugged. "Dr. Sullivan wants you in the cafeteria," She said. Spencer went right and then took her first left, "Spencer," Dr. Sullivan called out. "I never knew this building had a cafeteria," Spencer looked around. "Fairly new," Sullivan said. "Spencer, I'm going to be honest with you," Sullivan started, "I'm concerned. I've given it some thought and you know I'd never send someone to Welby unless its an extreme case, which this is." Spencer was about to say something when Sullivan stopped her, "Before you object. Think about it. I don't want to jeopardize the safety of her child. Or herself. The best thing for Aria, right now, is treatment at Welby. She needs to be monitored, I know what happened to Alison back when she was alive. Her death was all on Rollins- Dunhill- but you have to trust me when I say that Welby is where she needs to be," She opened the file, "Aria mentioned a few things that was a red light for me. I'll have Andrea give you a call as soon as a bed is available for Aria. Expect a call sometime next week or the week after," Sullivan stood up and Spencer followed her to her office. "Back," Sullivan opened the door. "Take a seat," She told Spencer. Spencer looked at Aria and she nodded, a confirmation that Ezra wasn't already seated. "What's going on?" Aria asked, confused as to why Spencer was here. "I called Spencer in to speak about your daughter," Sullivan said. "Paris? Why?" Aria asked. "Nothing too major. I want Spencer to watch over Paris for a while," Sullivan tried to ease the idea of Welby into the conversation. Aria looked at Spencer, unable to comprehend. "Is that okay with you?" Sullivan stood. "Why would she need to any way?" "I need you to be with me. In Welby," Sullivan said. She walked towards her file cabinet and searched for a document. "I don't need Welby," Aria stated firmly. Both Aria and Spencer struggled to fight back tears. Spencer held Arias hand but Aria pulled it away. "I don't need this," She said and stormed out of the office. "She'll come around. I will still book her in and give you a call," Sullivan said. "Take this and read through it," "Thank you," Spencer took the stack of pages, placed it in her bag and ran after Aria.


	4. Downward Spirals Up

"Aria stop," Spencer called out from inside the car, She slowly followed Aria. "Give me one good reason," Aria tried walking faster than the car. "Because I can assure you that wherever you're headed isn't walking distance. Get in the car, Aria. Please," Spencer begged. "Spence I don't care. I can walk to wherever the hell I want to. Besides, Ezra will eventually get worried and pick me up," She said. Spencer stopped the vehicle, finally leaving Aria alone. Aria walked towards the lake, tears streaming down her cheeks. She stopped, when she reached the middle of the bridge, and fell to her knees, Sobbing. "Ezra, I can't do this anymore," She cried out. "I thought that I could but I can't. Paris needs you. I need you. Please. Ezra. Please," She ran her fingers through her hair and yelled. Spencer was there, She managed to locate Aria after watching her walk away from the car. She sat beside a tree just before the bridge. Spencer heard everything Aria said. She closed her eyes and put herself in Arias position for a second. She wanted so badly to hold her and tell her that everything will be okay. "Why'd you leave me? What did I do?" Aria wiped her tears and sniffled. By now her face was a bright pink and tear stained. "What can I do to be with you? Ezra answer me," She stood and yelled again. Then a thought popped into her head. The only way for her to be with her beloved again, was to be dead. She didn't think twice before climbing onto the railing. She looked down into the water, closing her eyes, ready to jump. "1...

2...3," She inhaled deeply. "ARIA," Spencer yelled and pulled her back before she could jump. She attempted to force Aria to the ground. Aria fought back. "Spencer. Let go of me," She struggled against Spencer's grip. Spencer refused to budge, her grip only tightened. She had Aria pinned to the ground and straddled her. "Aria," Spencer tried to calm her down. "Aria. Listen to me," Spencer tried again. Aria was screaming at this point. Aria lay on the floor shaking her head back and fourth and kicking her legs. "OH MY GOSH. ARIA," Hanna cried and ran towards them. Aria didn't stop. "Got your S.O.S. Em is on her way," Hanna glanced at Spencer. "ARIA," Emily yelled out. She dropped her bag on the ground, "What's going on?" She asked. Spencer was crying. Her tears fell on Aria. "She tried to jump," Spencer managed to say. "Aria calm down," Emily held Arias head in place. She only went on screaming even louder. "Call someone," Hanna said. By now, all four girls were crying. No one wants to see their best friend spiral, it was an emotional experience. "Call Dr. Sullivan. My phone's in my pocket," Spencer said. Emily grabbed her phone and dialled Dr. Sullivan's office. "She's on her way," Emily said after speaking on the phone for a while. "Aria. It's gonna be okay. You're okay," Hanna said quietly, more to herself than Aria. She needed this assurance, She couldn't lose Aria. Five minutes later and Spencer was getting tired of holding Aria down. As if on cue, Dr. Sullivan hurried to their side. She opened a briefcase and took out an injection, "This should help," She said. "It's a sedative," She injected it into Arias system. Arias jerks came to a gradual stop. Spencer let out a breath and moved off Aria then tied her hair in a messy bun while she explained what happened to Sullivan. "Get this," Sullivan scribbled a prescription on an official looking paper. "I'll push to have her in Welby before this escalates further," She said and left. "I called Caleb. He said he'll be here in 5," Hanna stated. "Are you taking her to her house or?" Emily asked. Spencer carefully pick Aria and placed her on her lap. She brushed her hair away from her face, "I'll take her to her house." "Okay. I'll get whatever's on this list and meet you there," Emily folded the paper and put it in her bag before leaving. Hanna pulled the comforter over Aria after Caleb placed her in bed. They stood back, faintly hearing the conversation Spencer was having over the phone with Dr. Sullivan. Caleb put his arms around Hanna. The room was filled with silence. They knew what each other was thinking, there wasn't a need to talk. "Just got off the phone with Dr. Sullivan. The earliest they can admit her is on Tuesday," Spencer said. Emily stepped in with a brown bag. "Until then, if anything happens, immediately inject her with this," She emptied the contents on the bed and picked up a medicine bottle and a needle. "Three times a day," She put it down and then picked up another box, "They're antidepressants," She explained. She went through each item until they understood. They made their way out the room before Spencer had a thought halfway down the stairway, "Someone should stay with her until she wakes up," She changed direction, indicating that she would stay with Aria. "I'll do it," Hanna, who was at the top of the stairway, said.

Three months later

"Hey there baby girl," Hanna lifted Paris from her crib. "We're going to see mommy in a while," She said. Hanna met Spencer downstairs, all packed and ready to go. Aria has been in Welby for around three months. "Do you think that taking Paris is a good idea?" Spencer looked at Paris who was playing with a rattle. "I don't know. But if her doctors approve then I guess its okay," Hanna said. Spencer shrugged then grabbed the car keys. Hanna strapped Paris in her car seat and they took off. "Sign here," the security guard pointed to a spot on the visitors register. Spencer signed and drove through the large gates. They signed a few more papers before being allowed into Arias ward. "Mrs. Cavanaugh," a nurse appeared. "Hi," Spencer smiled. "How's Aria doing?" "She's showing signs of improvement. She didn't have an attack in three weeks and counting," the nurse said. "Before you go in," the nurse stopped Hanna and Spencer. "We're not entirely sure of what her reaction would be to seeing her daughter. I'll come with you," She pressed a button and opened her station, got out, and walked beside Spencer. The nurse unlocked Arias room door, "Aria," She called out, "You have guests," She looked at the girls and they carefully walked in. "Hi, Ar. We missed you. How long has it been?" Spencer asked as she walked towards Aria. "Three weeks," Aria smiled proudly. "Whos this cutie?" She beamed and held out her hand for Hanna to place the baby in. Hanna and Spencer shared a worried look. "This is Paris," Spencer said. "Hilton?" Aria laughed to herself. Paris stared at Aria for a while. A long while at that. Aria did the same. "Her hair is so thick and curly," Aria pointed out. "Like her dad," Aria said. Everyone froze. "Toby has thick hair. Well so do you, Spencer," She looked up at Spencer. "The doctor said I'll be out by tomorrow evening," Aria bopped the baby's nose. "Can I stay with you for a while?" She looked at Spencer, who nodded in response.

Spencer stood from her seat, at the end of the table and clinked her glass to get everybody's attention. "I'd like to make a toast," She said. "To Aria, the littlest of us all. There was a time when I used to tell you you're small but big. This is the perfect time to stand by what I said. A toast, to our mighty mouse," She raised her glass. Everyone followed, "To mighty mouse," they said. "While I'm here, let me not forget to give a toast to two very important people. They've helped Aria heal. And for that we're all forever grateful. Doctor Sullivan and Doctor Grant," Spencer raised her glass, once again. Doctor Grant smiled at Aria and squeezed her hand, "We're extremely proud of you," he said.


	5. Truth Truth and More Lies

"Can we talk?" Spencer asked. She handed Aria a beer and sat beside her on the porch stairs. Aria hummed, "Sure," Aria knelt her head on Spencer's shoulder. "What's up with you and Doctor Grant?" Spencer wriggled her eyebrows, even though she knew Aria wasn't looking. "He's studying to become an oncologist. But for now he's working his hours in psychology," Aria explained. "No. Not him. You and him," Spencer poked Arias side, playfully. "Oh. That part. He's helping me heal. That's all," she took a swing from the beer bottle in her hand the handed it to Spencer. "I saw him at the table. That was a bit more than helping to heal," Spencer said. Aria picked her head up and gave Spencer a look, "He's a nice guy. He does it to all his patients," she defended herself. "So he squeezes their hands assuringly, lingers his touches for longer than what seems to be normal-" Spencer said, noticing the pang of jealousy that was visible on little Arias face. "Whatever," Aria interrupted her. "You should see where it goes," Spencer said. She noticed that their shared bottle of beer was almost finished. "His hands? They didn't really go far-" Aria stopped when she realized what she said. "GO FAR? so he attempted and?" "He went far but not far enough," Aria pouted. "Oh you dirty, dirty little girl," Spencer laughed. "How old is Paris?" Aria asked, suddenly. Spencer looked at her and tried not to cry. How could she not remember her own daughter? "Five months," she whispered. "One more question before I have to hit the hay. It's pretty late," Aria looked at her watch. "Shoot," Spencer tried to mentally prepare herself for what's to come. "Why does everybody tense up when I'm around Paris or talk about her?" She asked, totally oblivious to the reality of it all. "Because we aren't entirely sure of your reaction to certain things. We don't want to cause you to spiral again. We love you too much for that," Spencer hugged her. Spencer managed to tell her the truth without actually telling her much anyway. "I guess that's okay then," Aria said, "goodnight."

"Did you tell her?" Hanna asked after she was sure Aria was asleep. "No. But she wont be asking about it any time soon," Spencer started cleaning up. "She will after she finds a baby room in her house. What then?" Emily questioned as she helped Hanna and Spencer. Spencer gave them a look that spoke for itself. "Please tell me you didn't do what I think you did," Hanna sighed heavily and marched to the guest bedroom. She opened the door to confirm her suspicions, Spencer moved the baby room things to the guest room in her house. "That's just sick," Hanna said, disgusted at Spencer's actions. Spencer and Emily were hot on her heels. "Hanna's right. Why would you do this? Wouldn't it be easier to tell her that Paris is hers?" Emily folded her arms and asked. "Doctor Sullivan said-" Spencer started but Hanna cut her off. "You know what? Screw what Doctor Sullivan said. For someone as intelligent as you, you should know that this isn't right. How long were you planning on keeping this from her?" Hanna tried not to yell, taking a sleeping Aria into consideration. Spencer avoided eye contact with both of the girls, an indication that she was planning to keep Paris for as long as she wanted to. "I need a vodka," Hanna threw her hands up in defeat and pushed pass Spencer. "Fix this," Emily raised her eyebrow and followed Hanna.


	6. Memory Lane

Aria woke up with a sharp pain in her head. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. After taking in her surroundings, she realized that she needs to get back to her own home. "Hey. You're awake early," Spencer walked into the room. "What time is it?" "6:45am." "Why are you up so early?" "Paris is an early bird," Spencer opened the first drawer of her dresser and removed a small book. "Get some sleep, hunny, you need it." Spencer insisted. Aria got out of bed, "I'm gonna take a shower." Spencer took the book to the guest room next door and started writing. "Okay so we have diapers, don't need anymore of those for another week or so. Wipes. Formula. Baby powder. What else?" She looked into the crib. Paris was easily distracted by the moving mobile above her.

An hour later

Aria descended the stairs and walked into the kitchen. "Would you grab Paris for a bit?" Spencer asked. This was it. She had to tell Aria, and she knew just how. "Sure," Aria said. Spencer washed her hands after making baby food and sat next to Aria on the couch. "Aria. I need to discuss a few things with you," Spencer said. "Even though I don't like talking about it, you should know. How much do you remember from the week we admitted you into Welby?" Spencer questioned. "Not much. I remember you holding me down on the bridge. I remember seeing Doctor Sullivan. But that's pretty much it. After that, everything is a blur," she said. "I think it's time you knew the truth," Spencer left the room, only to return with a folder. "Here," She handed it to Aria. Aria gave her a confused glance before handing Paris to Spencer and opening the folder. "Paris Azalea Fitz," Aria read aloud. It was her birth certificate. "And she's your daughter. Not mine," Spencer gave Paris back to Aria once the folder was on the coffee table. "How?" Aria asked, her voice cracking as she held baby in her arms. "The treatment you underwent, had negative side effects. At the time, you weren't fit to take care of her. Doctor Sullivan assigned me as her foster mother until you get better and out of Welby," Spencer tried to explain as much as possible. "Thank you," Aria whispered. "Wait. You're not upset?" "Why would I be? You stepped in and took care of my angel when I wasn't capable of doing so. Even when i couldn't remember her, and I still don't, you managed to keep her safe," Aria said. "I have a few home videos for you to watch. Maybe then you'd remember at least a little," Spencer walked to the other side of her coffee table and opened the drawer underneath. She successfully located exactly what she was looking for and inserted it in the DVD player. "Ready?" She sat beside Aria once again. "As I'll ever be," Aria sat back and watched as Spencer hit Play.

Gender Reveal Party

The video starts. At first everything is black. "Is it on?" Emily asked, moving in front of the camera. "Yes. So stop talking and move your big head," Spencer said. The blurry close up shot of Emily's face is now replaced with the people who were behind her. A table was set up with peach and white decor. Aria stood behind the table with Ezra. In front of them was a white cake. Above, a huge sign that said 'It's A ? ' indicating that this is a gender reveal party. "Ready?" Ezra asked Aria. Aria nodded. "WAIT," Hanna yelled just before they could cut the cake. "Before they cut the cake. Who wants to make a bet?" She grinned widely. Her face fell when no one raised their hand or responded in any way. "I bet it's a boy," Caleb pulled Hanna aside from the center of attention, "Just so you know. I bet that it's a girl," She whispered to the camera. The crowd moved their attention to the couple of the evening. Ezra and Aria took that as their cue to continue. Ezra put his arm around Arias waist and his other hand held the knife. Aria had her one hand on the knife as well, ready to do this together. "Rose's and castles and princesses, oh my. Congratulations, Ezra and Aria on your bundle of pink joy." A voice played out loud over the bluetooth speakers in Spencers house. "Oh my gosh. We're having a girl," Ezra yelled. He cupped Arias face in his hands and kissed her passionately. They were enveloped with hugs from everyone around them.

'Thank you for watching'

Aria wiped the tears from her cheeks, "are all of these home videos gonna be emotional?" She tried to force a smile. "I remember that day. It's the day we decided on the room colour," She smiled at the thought. "And the day your daddy opened your savings account," She laughed at this part. "Savings account?" Spencer questioned. "When we found out about Paris, he promised to open an account for her studies, car and everything else she wanted. But, the bank had to do a background check on the money. It only got approved on the day of the party," Aria explained. "Do you wanna watch the next one?" Spencer asked. Aria slowly nodded. "Go for it."

Spencers New House

The camera zooms in on Spencer then focuses on her closing a box while she's got her phone pressed between her ear and shoulder, evidently on a call. "I can't have this conversation right now. I'm in the middle of packing," She said. "Well then if Melissa doesn't do it by next week then I'm gonna have no choice but to hold her accountable if anything goes wrong. No, I'll call her later," she looked up from her box and noticed Toby recording her, "NO. DONT YOU DARE VIDEO ME," She mouthed to him. He laughed and set the camera across the room, now facing the both of them. He rushed to her side and tickled her. "I'm really busy. Bye," Spencer abruptly ended the call. "TOBY. STOP," She tried to push him away. "Aria. Great. You're here. Help," Aria entered through the kitchen door and laughed hysterically at Spencer. She then proceeded to tickle Spencer. "Aria. No. What are you doing," Spencer was now carefully on the ground. "Well you didn't say who I should help," Aria giggled. "Please," Spencer resorted to begging as her only hope. Toby and Aria stopped and stepped back after helping Spencer off the ground. "I have thai," Aria said. She looked towards the door and Ezra walked in. "You missed the show," Aria smirked. "What happened?" He asked. "Something like this happened," she stepped forward and started tickling Spencer again."Ar. I'll do anything. Just stop," Spencer pleaded. "Anything?" "Anything." "Ez, baby?" Aria turned to Ezra. "Hmm?" "Dont you just love Spencer's cooking?" She winked, "We just scored a week of Spencers food." She looked down to her belly, "And what would you like little miss Fitz?" Toby rolled his eyes and got the camera from where it was positioned and recording them. "This is the last round of boxs. Before Spencer, darling, moves into my new place." "Spencer darling?" Ezra laughed. "Shhh. She's mine. I can call her what I want to," he said. "Stick it out and I'll cut it," Aria glared at Toby. Spencer immediately turned around, "If you cut it, you wont be an aunt," her eyes widened. "You do realize I was talking about his tongue, right?" Aria nudged Spencer and laughed. "I thought you meant...oh. Nevermind," she blushed and went back to the list she was making.

The end.

Aria laughed and nudged Spencer just like how she did in the home video. "I honestly thought you meant his penis," Spencer said with a straight face. "Will you go shopping with me?" Aria asked softly. "I need to get her a fee things. So far, I've only got her like three things. As a mother that's kinda bad." "No need. I have everything. And since you're staying her anyway, there isn't a need to buy anything."


End file.
